Unexpected Circumstances
by ABeautifulBrokenMess
Summary: She smiled at him, and grazed her fingers across his lips. "I love you." She whispered. ReidXOC
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Circumstances

Hotch POV

"Hotchner!" Strauss called from her office. I sighed. My good day had just been ruined by the fail that is Erin Strauss_. (A/N: You wouldn't expect Hotch to say that would you? I do, and that's why I put that in there. Sue me :P)_

As I walked to her office, I wondered what she wanted me for. Probably something stupid like always.

When I walked into her office, or should I say lair, I saw her sitting at her desk with a creepy grin on her face. Like she knew something I didn't know. And it was big.

After I sat down, she sighed and looked me in the eye.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase here, Aaron."

"Yes ma'am."

"Your team is getting a new member."

I just sat there in shock for a moment. A new member?

I then snapped out of it. "What his name?"

The door then opened to reveal a voice I would never forget.

"That new agent is a she, and you should know her name by now!"

I sprung out of my chair to see my niece, Domonique.

"Domonique!" I then picked her up in a hug and twirled her around.

"I trust that you will make the right decisions with your family member by your side."

And with that, she signaled me to get out of her office.

As Domonique and I walked down the hall, we caught up with each other.

"So Domonique, what have you been doing these last few years?"

She had to think about it for a second. "Stuff."

"What?"

"Stuff…. I think."

"Why do you 'think' you did stuff?"

"I don't remember!"

We continued to walk down the hall. We were almost to the team when she stopped me.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked worried.

"I'm sure they'll love you. I do."

"You're supposed to!" And with that she latched on to my leg. You know when you are in the mall, and you see the little kid hugging their dad's leg, and the dad is just walking with the kid on his leg? Yeah, that's me right now.

"Domonique let go of my leg!"

"No!"

"Fine! I give up!"

I continued to walk down the hall, ignoring the stares I got from other agents. When I got to where the rest of my team was, I was out of breath. Lugging a 4'8" 23 year down the hall is not easy.

"Hey guys! Could you give me a hand?"

My team members looked up from their work. Their faces were hilarious. They were so hilarious that I was laughing. I don't know what shocked them more. Me laughing or the fact that someone was holding onto my leg.

Morgan then snapped out of it, and tried to get the woman off of my leg. Her eyes widened when she saw the large man coming near her, then narrowed. When he made a grab for her, she leapt off my leg and back to the direction we had come from. I turned around to see her starting to run down the hallway.

Reid POV

As that beautifully demented woman ran off- Wait! Beautifully?

Morgan POV

When that chick ran off, all of us started to talk all at once.

"Who was that?"

"Why was she on your leg?"

"Why did she run off like that?"

Reid and Rossi stayed silent and watched as Hotch started to quiet us down.

"That was my niece, Domonique Richelle Jones. The reason why she was on my leg is because, Domonique suffers from a severe case of shyness, so when we got closer to you guys, she started to get more and more nervous. And when you grabbed for her, she got scared, so she ran."

"Why did she get scared? It's not like I was going to do anything to her." I asked.

"Due to Dominique's difficult past, she can sometimes be scared of men. This is one of those times."

Just as JJ (A/N: This is in the first week of January of 2010) was about to ask another question, the mail guy came around the corner and said, "Mail for Aaron Hotchner."

"That's me."

When Hotch opened his mail, he frowned.

"What is it?" Reid asked, speaking for the first time since Domonique barged in here.

Hotch didn't respond. He just put something on the floor and stepped back. We all followed suit, not knowing what was about to happen.

A hologram sprang up from the floor and startled us all.

"Hello everybody! My name is Domonique, and this is my explanation to why I ran out."

...

R&R please reviews make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN CM! _I wish I did… :/_

Rossi Pov

Dominique never changes. _**(A/N: FORSHADOWING! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! XD)**_

Reid Pov

I frowned. Where did she get the technology to have a hologram pop out? And at that size?

I turned to pay attention to what the hologram was saying.

"I was born on February 4, 1988. Child of Rashonda and Alvin Raymond." At this she teared up a bit.

"When I was 17, I-I was subjected to things I'd rather not talk about, and they caused my parents to get killed. During that time I inverted into myself and developed an extreme case of shyness. "

As she was talking, I took time to observe her. She was short, and petite, with a dark complexion. She looked almost exactly like a child, except for the fact that her curves were of those that no child should have. She had a small curved nose, and a round face. With big, full lips, and large round eyes, she looked like a Barbie Doll with a Cabbage Patch Doll face. Creepy, but true.

"I have 7 Master's Degrees and 4 PhD's. Most of them have to do with psychology and things to do with our job. But, some of them have to do with children."

"I will tell you more when you find me, too-daa-loo!" She cackled and the hologram shut off.

Hotch Pov

When the hologram shut off, everybody started to talk over each other.

"What the heck was that?"

"I am so confused…"

"… What?"

"Everyone be QUIET!" I yelled. I needed to get help with this letter, before I get too angry at my niece.

Everybody stopped talking, and looked at me.

"We need to find her. She said in the letter that she was where the heart is." I said, slightly confused. Where the heart is? What?

"Um... The chest cavity.." Morgan chuckled. I sent a glare his way and he immediately stopped laughing.

I looked around the room; everybody looked confused, except for Reid. Reid had that look on his face, like he was thinking something through.

"What, Reid? What are you thinking?"

"Home," He stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Home. Home is where the heart is. It fits. Hotch where is her house?" He asked.

I ran to my office and picked up Dominique's file off my desk. I then ran back to the bull pen, and scanned the file quickly.

"Um... 217 Grand Black Haven Circle." I said.

Prentiss Pov

I don't know much about Virginia, without a map at least, but I know enough to know that that house was in a neighborhood that only uppity people lived in.

"Uh… Guys? Dominique lives in a rich neighborhood." I said.

"So?" Morgan asked.

"Do you really think those people would appreciate the FBI coming to their neighborhood?"

"It doesn't matter what they think, we're the FBI." Hotch said as he walked toward the elevator, a scowl on his face as he did.

We all glanced at each other, asking a silent question as we did. How did this girl have so much effect on Hotch?

_Time Lapse Time Lapse Time Lapse_

The tension in the SUV was so thick you could cut it with a knife. In an attempt to relive some of it, I tried talking to Hotch. "Hotch, what is your niece like?"

It worked. Hotch's eyes lit up in a way, that they only lit up for Jack. Then he started to talk so fast, that he could barely get the words out of his mouth, and I could barely understand him.

"Dominique is such a good girl. She's so sweet and playful and light hearted, but she can be bitter when she is in that mood. Did you know that both of her parents are dead? It's a shame, right? She's rich! I'm so proud of her! She won the lottery once, and it all went up hill from there. She invested her money, and got enough money do all sorts of stuff. Like buy this house!"

At this we pulled up in front of the biggest house I have ever seen. I don't think you could even call it a house, it was more like a mansion. The house was very open, with many windows. It was in the middle of a very large lot, so there was lots of space for activities in the yard, and I could tell that Dominique used that to her advantage. I could see a garden, and lots of play ground equipment as well. Why would she need that?

Anyway, the rest of the lot, from what I could see, was filled up with a football field, a soccer field, baseball/softball field, tennis courts, and a whole bunch of other stuff. And each and every field had a flag on it that said, "_Home of the Dragons"_. Home of the Dragons? What? What is that about?

Reid POV

As we all got out of the car, we put our hands on our guns just in case. I heard Morgan talking to Prentiss, and I listened to their conversation.

"Do you think Hotch would really make us search _this whole house?_" Prentiss asked.

"No, I don't think he will. I mean, he has to know where she likes to chill in the place or something." Morgan replied.

Hotch suddenly yelled out. "Guys! I've got it!"

We all rushed over to him. "What is it?"

"I got a text from her."

What?

He showed us the text.

_From: Dominique_

_I'm with my munchkins…_

"What does that mean Hotch?" I asked.

"There's no time to explain! Just follow me!"

So he led us in to the house, and after about going down seven hallways (I counted), we arrived in a large office. I could tell it was also used as a library, because there were books _everywhere. _It seemed like heaven. I did not have enough time to properly appreciate it though, because Hotch quickly pushed us though a door I didn't notice. But, what I saw in this room was much more amazing than the library.


End file.
